The program is broadly concerned with the structure and function of the circulatory system and its responses to physiologic and pathologic stress, with the aim of promoting understanding of pathophysiology of disease and advances in therapy and management. Research is primarily concerned with ischemic heart disease, hypertension, cardio-myopathies, and with the circulatory effects of certain systemic diseases. The scope of the work comprises clinical studies as well as experimental research. Emphasis is placed on the development and study of animal models of cardiovascular disease and heart failure, especially with respect to ischemic heart disease, acute myocarditis and chronic cardiomyopathy. Mechanical and electrophusiologic aspects of myocardial function over a wide range of conditions are being investigated. The physiologic effects of exercise are under study in man as well as experimental animals, at sea level and altitude. Special attention is being given to the conditioning effects of exercise in patients with coronary artery disease and post myocardial infarction and their value in rehabilitation. Studies are being carried out of interaction between behavioral factors and physiologic factors, with special attention to the control of hypertension and oxygen ccnsumption. The approaches are interdisciplinary in nature, including the fields of medicine, surgery, physiology, pathology, radiology, clinical pharmacology, behavioral sciences, computer sciences and biomedical engineering.